Instant messaging (IM) is a type of online chat that offers real-time electronic text transmissions over a computer network, such as the Internet. In an IM chat, short text messages are typically transmitted between two or more users. Some IM applications can use push technology to transmit text messages character by character as a user is typing a text message. Other IM applications can also facilitate desktop presentations, file transfers, clickable hyperlinks, Voice over IP (VoIP) calls, or video chats among users.